Special
by lazinesskill
Summary: Eu estou errada em me importar mais com ela do que comigo mesma? Sim, não basta apenas você pensar nela, e só nela que tudo ira se resolver. Você também vive, você também ama. Você é como ela. VOCÊ QUE PRECISAVA DE LIBERDADE.


Moony.

Esse nome me dá calafrios toda vez que ele escapa de alguma boca. Moony. Ela costuma ser assim, ela some depois aparece, dias, semanas depois. Ela sabe que eu tenho sido uma vadia. Mas isso não... conta.

E ela me encara com aqueles olhos castanhos, me pedindo perdão. Eu estou cansada, cansada demais. Ela foi, é, e sempre será o meu primeiro amor platônico.

Moony havia me prometido coisas e coisas sem fim. Em certas noites ela me contava o que faria, caso eu sumisse um dia e nunca mais voltasse. Ela me falava que ela poderia morrer.

Eu tenho esperado por ela por dias e dias. Ela sempre volta, mas parece não querer. Então...

* * *

- Você esqueceu do nosso segredinho, Moony? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. 

Ela se virou para mim, aqueles olhos castanhos me perfurando mais a cada segundo.

- Do que você está falando, Padfoot?

Eu sorri, eu sei que ela ama o meu sorriso e eu adoro sorrir para vê-la desse jeito.

- Você sumiu novamente, e o que você tem a me dizer sobre isso?

Ela ajoelhou-se a meus pés, um fino filete de lagrimas escorria por seus olhos. Eu queria, mas não podia fazer nada.

- Você não entende. Ela... ela está desconfiando.

Suas mãos na barra de meu vestido de primavera e seus olhos fixados em mim. Seus longos fios de cabelo esvoaçando-se com o vento e aquelas lagrimas caindo em seu peito.

- De... nós?

Ela fez que sim.

* * *

Padfoot. 

Ela entra e sai da minha mente a todo momento. Ela vem e me desperta de sonhos que eu jamais conseguiria sair, sem a ajuda dela. Meus gritos por socorro só saem de mim boca com o nome dela. Eu grito Padfoot e ela não aparece para me salvar, como o príncipe dos meus sonhos faria.

Eu me lembro de seus lábios cor de cereja tocando os meus, tocando ao minha pele e a nossa pele queimando, lado a lado. Ela cantava em meu ouvido quando nós estávamos juntas e me fazia dormir. Sua mão passeava por meu cabelo e eu me perdia em suas carícias.

Por mais que eu queira escapar, eu acabo voltando para o mesmo ponto.

Um ponto chamado Padfoot.

O amor dela é como fogo em brasa e a minha pele corrompida.

Padfoot, eu estou com saudades. Eu quero vê-la todos os dias e quero tocá-la todos os dias daqui até o fim da minha vida. Mas você sabe, nós temos um segredinho.

* * *

- Ela achou uma de nossas cartas. – eu disse. 

Ela me olhava tão serenamente agora que eu achava que poderia me desmanchar em lagrimas a qualquer minuto. As nossas mãos se uniram e ela ajoelhou-se em minha frente. Nossos rostos a centímetros de distancia. Eu queria tocá-lo. Eu queria beijá-la

- Ela... ela me bateu tanto. Eu, eu pensei que ia, ah.

Seus braços me envolviam em um abraço tão apertado.

- Ela iria descobrir um dia, não é?

- Sim, mas eu queria estar bem longe quando isso acontecesse. O que mais ela te disse?

- Ela disse que iria violentar o meu rosto se descobrisse que nós estamos juntas. Que ela não descansaria até me ver acabada.

Ela sorriu, docemente.

- Bom, temos um lado bom nisso, não é?

Eu pisquei, sem entender.

- E qual é?

- Agora, você pode, hum, viver comigo, SE VOCÊ QUISER, claro.

* * *

Nós vivemos juntas agora, longe dela, somente nos duas. E eu cuidei dela. Suas feridas logo sararam e nós estávamos bem. 

Mais do que eu jamais poderia acreditar que poderíamos estar.

Meses foram se passando, e logo anos, e ela já não era mais a mesma. Nós brigávamos todos os dias e ela nem sorria mais para mim. Na cama, nós estávamos distantes uma da outra. Outrora ela dormia agarrada em mim e agora mal me dava boa noite antes de adormecer.

Nossa relação estava indo de mal para pior.

* * *

- O quê que custa você pegar e guardar as suas pastas depois de usar? – ela gritava em frente a mim. 

- Desculpe! Eu esqueci, está bem?

* * *

Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Os nossos risos ecoando pelo quarto e as expressões felizes por toda a casa. Eu sabia e eu ainda sei que nada vai voltar a ser como era antes. 

Ela era livre e eu nunca poderei deixá-la presa a mim. Eu a amo, mas pelo bem dela eu faço tudo, mesmo que isso signifique a sua partida. Ela pode não estar aqui, fisicamente, mas ela sempre estará comigo. Sempre e sempre. Em meu coração, eu a carregarei até o fim dos tempos.

* * *

- Nós precisamos conversar. – eu disse. 

- Tem que ser agora? Eu estou cansada e quero dormir.

- Agora.

Ela me olhou, sentando-se no sofá ao meu lado. Sua pose de educação era tão particularmente ansiosa.

- Acabou. Tudo. Entre. Nós.

Eu não queria imaginar e muito menos ver com quais expressões ela estava. Eu não... poderia.

JAMAIS.

Seus passos ecoavam pela casa, o barulho de coisas movendo-se, ela estava arrumando suas coisas para ir embora.

Eu permanecia, imóvel, parada naquele mesmo lugar. Eu quase podia ver o sorriso em seu rosto quando ela bateu a porta e foi embora, para nunca mais voltar.

* * *

Quantos meses se passaram eu não fazia idéia, e eu nem queria contar. Eu estava doente e não queria melhorar. Passaram-se dias assim e a minha febre acabou por baixar, mas as malditas lagrimas não secavam. 

A expressão coração partido nunca fizera sentido para mim, mas agora parece mais claro que água.

De quem me adianta agora ter centenas e até milhares de notas valiosas no meu cofre se eu não a tenho comigo? Eu posso sofrer, mas eu não vou ficar assim para sempre. Eu estou fazendo isso por ela. Para o bem dela. Ela ira me agradecer um dia.

Irá?

* * *

Agora, todos os dias eu pego o trem e volto para casa, sozinha. Eu encosto a minha cabeça no vidro e fico observando a neve cair lá fora. Eu achava que não poderia ficar pior, mas eu estava ordinariamente errada. Parecia que a cada dia que eu não a via, eu sentia mais dor. Já se passou um ano e ela deve estar bem agora. Com uma nova pessoa que a faça feliz como eu tentei. 

Eu espero que ela esteja bem e que tudo de bom lhe aconteça.

Mas eu preferiria que ela fosse feliz aqui, comigo.

Eu estou descendo, para a rua, passando por dezenas de pessoas que eu jamais conhecerei. Em todos os rostos sempre as mesmas expressões, todos estão cansados. Todos querem ir para casa passar o resto do dia com a pessoa amada.

Eu também quero, mas eu não tenho ninguém para voltar e me aconchegar.

Até que é triste.

Eu ando o caminho que falta para chegar à minha casa. O sol já está se pondo e a lua vem para iluminar o que restou.

A minha casa, no fim da rua. Cartas, contas e mais contas. Cartão de crédito, água, luz, internet, telefone, convênio, aluguel. Meu gato se enroscando em minhas pernas é o que me trás de volta.

Finalmente, eu me dei conta: eu estou com saudades dela.

Eu passo horas parada em frente à minha cama, lembrando das nossas noites juntas. Horas em frente aos nossos retratos. Eu estou com saudade. Eu estou com saudade.

Eu a quero de volta.

Mas eu sei, eu não posso. Eu tenho que conviver com isso até o fim, eu fiz a escolha certa para ela. Sem me importar comigo. Mas deixa para lá, não é? Ela deve estar bem...

Meus sonhos se baseiam em um nome, em uma pessoa.

Moony.

* * *

_Você tem certeza de que fez o que era melhor para ela? _

- Tenho, ela merecia ser livre...

I_sso é o que você acha, você só pensou em si mesma. VocÊ não pensou nos sentimentos dela, só pensou que seria mais fácil para você. E não para ela. Você a botou para fora de casa, dizendo que ela havia largado tudo o que tinha para ficar com você e foi assim que você a retribuiu. Você É um tanto quanto egoísta. Você nem ao menos sabe se ela queria ser livre. Livre de você._

- Isso é besteira. Nós brigávamos todos os dias.

_Você não queria mais brigar, não é? Não bastava sentar e conversar para você? Você tinha que acabar com tudo de uma vez. E sofrer como sofre agora. Você age como se tivesse 13 anos. Olha para você mesma, você não pode piorar mais. Todas as vezes eu te vejo encarando a cama e as fotografias. Você sente saudades dela. Mas você não a quer de volta porque você não quer que ela tenha que ir embora novamente._

- Eu estou errada em me importar mais com ela do que comigo mesma?

_Sim, não basta apenas você pensar nela, e só nela que tudo ira se resolver. Você também vive, você também ama. Você é como ela. VOCÊ QUE PRECISAVA DE LIBERDADE. _

- Eu não queria isso. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse desse jeito.

_Ninguém queria, minha criança, ninguém. Mas foi assim que aconteceu. E a culpa de ela não estar mais aqui, com você, é toda sua. _

- Eu a quero de volta.

_Sim, você quer. Você sente falta dela. E não consegue se imaginar nem mais um minuto longe dela. _

- Sim!

_Mas você não pode fazer nada. Você não sabe onde Moony está se está viva ou morta. Você não sabe mais nada dela._

- Eu queria saber.

_Eu sei, meu bem, eu sei.

* * *

_

Hospital.

Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu... não me lembro. Médico, jaleco branco, óculos, ele é lindo. Fui atropelada? O que diabos aconteceu?

Estou sonhando?

Dor, meus braços doem assim como minhas costas.

- Você sofreu um acidente de carro. – ele me disse.

- Não me lembro...

Ele piscou.

- Seu carro capotou, e você teve sorte de sair viva. Deverá ficar aqui por mais alguns dias, antes de poder ir para casa. Tem alguém que deveria avisar? Alguém que poderia te visitar?

- Não.

Ele suspirou.

- Por hora, isso é só. Volto daqui algumas horas para ver como você está.

* * *

Aquele médico, ele me trata tão bem, como se eu fosse _alguém_. Ele me visita todos os dias, e sempre sorri para mim. 

- Tem certeza de que não tem família, ou amigos que possam vir te visitar? – ele me perguntou.

- Bem, eu tenho um gato. Mas não acho que ele iria gostar daqui, a comida é péssima.

Ele gargalhou.

- Não deixe ninguém saber, mas eu também acho.

* * *

Em pouco tempo, ele se tornou um amigo. Mesmo depois que eu sai do hospital e voltei para casa, ele me visitava. Nós passávamos o dia de sábado juntos conversando bobagens. Ele está me fazendo tão feliz quanto eu era quando eu e Moony estávamos juntas. 

Ele está me completando?

- Por quê? – eu perguntei, era sexta feira de noite e nós estávamos jogando xadrez.

- Por quê o quê? – ele me olhou confuso.

- Por quê você se importa comigo? Por quê passa horas aqui comigo?

Ele retirou os óculos, limpou-os na camisa e os colocou de volta, me olhando novamente.

- Não está na cara? Eu gosto tanto de você...

* * *

Eu afasto todos que me amam? 

Ou eu me afasto de todos que me amam?

* * *

Já faz seis meses que nós estamos juntos. Eu e Kevin. Seis meses que eu estou totalmente feliz. E 3 meses que estou grávida. 

Ele me trata como se eu fosse especial, mas eu descobri que para ele eu sou especial. E eu não poderia estar melhor. Ele está sendo a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E eu não quero vê-lo partir, e nem ficar sem ele. Porque eu sei, desta vez, que de nada me vale a pena me privar dos sentimentos que eu poderia nunca mais experimentar na vida. Não vale a pena eu me ferir para dar aos outros uma chance de serem livres quando eles não querem ser.

* * *

FIM ! 


End file.
